


sign your name across my heart

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Notes, Other, sap, sentimentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>love you. x ryan</i> it says at the very bottom in slightly smaller handwriting, with a dash at the beginning like Ryan had paused before he wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sign your name across my heart

_gone to the store. text me if you need anything_ the note reads, and Jordan would be reaching for his phone to remind Ryan they need paper towels and also to remind him to ignore Taylor's pathetic pleas for snacks, if it wasn't for how that isn't where the note ends. _love you. x ryan_ it says at the very bottom in slightly smaller handwriting, with a dash at the beginning like Ryan had paused before he wrote it. 

"Holy shit," Jordan says, passing the note off to Taylor and expecting a similar reaction, but all he gets is a raised eyebrow and a pause. 

"Did you want to go too?" Taylor asks. 

"No. Obviously. But look at the bottom! You can read, right? He said he loves us." 

Taylor's face is still blank, mildly confused at most. 

"Technically he said he loves 'you', so that could be either of us. He really should have said like ... 'you guys', or 'you both'." 

"That's seriously all you've got to say? Our boyfriend tells us he loves us for the first time and you want to correct his grammar?" Jordan doesn't know who or what he is dating. 

"Wait. Am I supposed to be like ... surprised? Is this brand new information to you? He loves us. Big deal. I love him. I love you, too. I thought we'd been over this?" 

"Well yeah, but he wrote it down, Taylor. That's different." 

At this, Taylor smiles. 

"Ohhhhhh. So this is one of those things you're weird about. Okay, sorry, I'm all caught up. Yeah, Jordan, our boyfriend put pen to paper and declared his love. Today is a momentous occasion. Totally huge. Will I call him and tell him to bring back some kind of banner?" 

"You're a fucking jerk, Hallsy," Jordan says, because he is. He's not 'weird' about anything, he just gets stuck on some stuff. Stuck in the good way. Stuck in the 'let's explore this exponentially' kind of way. He didn't hear Taylor complaining that summer he got 'weird' about sex toys, so fuck that guy. Creatively, sometimes. 

"It's not my fault you've got terrible taste in men," Taylor replies mildly, wandering off, phone in hand, to weasel a ton of junk food out of Ryan because Ryan is so easy for Taylor it gives Jordan secondhand embarrassment. 

Jordan really does have terrible taste in men, but it has worked out pretty excellently for him so far.


End file.
